


Empires at Peace [podfic]

by ReleaseTheSheep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleaseTheSheep/pseuds/ReleaseTheSheep
Summary: This is my first time doing podfic and I did it with my phone mic and no editing, so apologies if the audio quality leaves something to be desired.I won't be held responsible for any tears or Feelings, go yell at Currie about it (her username is the same on tumblr) :D





	Empires at Peace [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empires at Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738809) by [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/pseuds/CurrieBelle). 

> This is my first time doing podfic and I did it with my phone mic and no editing, so apologies if the audio quality leaves something to be desired.
> 
> I won't be held responsible for any tears or Feelings, go yell at Currie about it (her username is the same on tumblr) :D

Podfic of "Empires at Peace" by CurrieBelle.

"Post Episode 38 - Gilmore reflecting on Vax's decision."

[Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12K8QUuBYitWcbVwuFL3AO74G5VmbsCEt/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, especially because I have no idea what I'm doing but love to learn!


End file.
